Look-See vs. Babadook
Deathbattlewatcher5= Look-See vs Babadook Gog.png|Gogeta46power BabadookvsLookSee.jpg|Necromercer BabadookvsLooksee-V2.jpg|Necromercer V2 BabadookvsLookseeV3.jpg|NecromercerV3 BabadookvsLookseeV4.jpg|NecromercerV4 Description CryptTV vs. The Babadook. Either release your grief, or these two will come for you. Introduction Wiz: The emotion grief is never viewed in a positive light, but it is still something we must live with and go through, less we uncover some personal demons. Boomstick: And sometimes they're not the metaphorical kind. Like the Look-See, who will come to take a piece if you cannot release. Wiz: And the Babadook, who you cannot get rid off if it's in a word or a look. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Look-See Wiz: The world of Crypt TV is filled with some very twisted and dangerous monsters; a voice-changing Mimic that preys on a family, a suburban cult dedicated to removing humanity's wastes-of-space, and even a man made of cake who cuts off the fingers of children. But all these pale in comparison to the Divine Creatures. Boomstick: A collection of monsters who you do not want to get on their bad side. And unfortunately, each one of them has a way to put you on that bad side. Wiz: Right; for some it's threatening those they've sworn to protect, or for others it's simply for ticking them off. Boomstick: Looking at you Brute, with your weird door. Seriously, he does not like to be ding-dong ditched. Wiz: But only one of these monsters goes by the creed, 'If you yourself cannot release, then it will come to take a piece'. And that monster is the Look-See. *Background **Height: Est. 7' **Divine Creature **Kills those who cannot move on **Carries a pocket watch **Doesn't actually have eyes, in spite of name Boomstick: The Divine Creature that Looks and Sees for people who have a hard time moving on. Wiz: Boomstick, I thought you held off on puns until the end of the episode. Boomstick: Yeah well, I'm having a hard time coming up for a good one in this episode, so I'm going to be brainstorming for a while. Wiz: Well, in spite of that, you are kind of correct about the Look-See's modus operandi; if there is a person having a particular hard time moving on from any grief or lingering attachments, then the Look-See will come to them and force them to move on. Popup: It's been speculated that the Look-See's summoning was caused by the poisoning of 13 kids. Boomstick: And we're not talking about therapy here, because if the Look-See deems you unable to move on, then it's going to take a piece...of you! Wiz: Was that another pun? Boomstick: No...maybe. *Powers **Superhuman strength **Teleportation **Reality warping **Time manipulation **Regeneration **Illusions **Levitation **Foresight Wiz: In any case, to accomplish it's mission, the Look-See has several supernatural powers at its disposal, most notably it's teleportation prowess, able to vanish at the exact moment it would step into somebody's line of sight. Based on observation, it also appears that the Look-See is capable of hovering in mid-air, like the time he yanked a thief straight upwards. Boomstick: And split him in half like a piece of timber. The Look-See can also manifest the appearances of other people, although it's unknown if it's through illusions or Shapeshifting. Popup: This dubiousness comes from when the Look-See created a copy of a woman's husband, which, after it squeezed her broken leg and proved itself to have a physical presence, was shown to be sitting next to the Look-See itself. Wiz: The Look-See is also capable of manipulating time in a small space, stopping it for a long period of, well, non-time. Oh, and it's inhumanly strong. Boomstick: So strong, it could crack a Crypt! No, that's alliteration, not a pun... *Feats **Ripped apart numerous people **Survived being stabbed in the throat **Lifted a person into the air **Recruited two humans as helpers **Battled against Soot, Mordeo, Telos Wiz: To break the bones of human beings that easily, the Look-See would need to be exerting nearly 50 thousand joules of force. Boomstick: The Look-See is also pretty resilient, surviving a stab straight through the throat with a fork, and has even likely regenerated from losing an arm. But most of all, it's battled against other Crypt TV monsters, and they have all sorts of gnarly powers. Wiz: One battle, in particular, had the Look-See defeated a creature created by the wish-granting Telos, a wish to kill the Look-See. Boomstick: And the Look-See straight up rendered that wish empty. But it has it's own fair of failings, like missing the chance to kill that police woman, or being unable to kill Dead Meat James. But hey, I can't blame it, probably just wanted him to do the next Kill Count. Wiz: But to those watching remember this warning; if you find a note claiming something will come to take a piece from you should you not be able to release, move forward fast, because if you don't, a brutal death awaits you at the hands of a red-gloved monster. Babadook Wiz: In the Australian City of Adelaide, a woman named Amelia Vanek has undergone a great tragedy; the loss of her husband in a freak accident. Boomstick: And leaving her raising her young son by herself. Can't be too bad though. I mean sure, he creates weapons and screams about monsters under his bed, but hey, we were all kids once. Wiz: But it turns out that Amelia's troubles went further that being a single mother. Although they could be considered a catalyst considering it was her son's request for a bedtime story that unleashed something into their lives... Boomstick: Hey, the kid wanted a bedtime story, what was she gonna do. Or should I say, Babado? Wiz:... (The scrunching of paper is heard) Wiz: Turns out that book Amelia picked at random was no ordinary book, because it was the calling card of the Babadook. *Background **Height: Est. 6' **AKA Mister Babadook **Name is an anagram for 'Bad Book' **Feeds off denial over grief **...and worms **Somehow became a LGBT symbol Boomstick: Ba-ba-ba dook-dook-dook... Wiz: Knock it off! Gives me the creeps. Boomstick: Well duh! This thing is one of the most despicable things to have ever existed. Wiz: You mean a writhing mass of pure darkness which latches onto its targets denial and grief, uses it become stronger over time, terrorizes said target for days on end, before forcing them to go on a killing spree? Popup: Some theorize that the Babadook is in fact a hallucination or metaphor of Amelia's grief. For the sake of the Death Battle, we'll be treating it as a real entity. Boomstick: No; a book! Wiz: Ugh...well you do have a point actually. The book is kind of morbid, especially the part with the murdering, and the Babadook's own name is an anagram for 'bad book'. Boomstick: Oh yeah, didn't notice that. In that case, our show could be called Beath Dattle. Wiz: Back to the writing pad Boomstick. Boomstick: I'll writing pad you... Wiz: Don't go making empty threats Boomstick, because that's something the Babadook doesn't do often, since it will make full use of its powers to drive a person mad. *Powers **Possession **Illusion casting **Telekinesis **Wall crawling **Teleportation **Supernatural abilities **Darkness manipulation Boomstick: It can crawl over the ceiling like a spider, teleport to wherever it wants and can even project itself on the television. Popup: The Babadook can also manifest its coat nearly anywhere, showing its omnipotent skills. Wiz: The most significant ability of the Babadook however is its ability to possess people; if all else fails, then this is its go-to solution for getting murders done as soon as possible. Boomstick: And it has plenty of time to do so as well, because it's all but confirmed that once you know or hear about the Babadook, there's no way for you to get rid off it. Wiz: Even its book won't go away; tearing or burning it will just have it come back better than new after a while, ready to continue its promise of driving a person to become a cold-blooded killer. *Feats **Lifted Samuel into the air **Nearly drove Amelia insane **Made Amelia kill her dog **Made Amelia pull out a tooth **Repairs it's book from nothing **Hosts a TV show and book franchise Boomstick: And it very nearly succeeded as well; it drove Amelia to kill her own dog, and pull out one of her own teeth, and that's the nasty tooth! Hay-Ho! Wiz: Pun aside, the ability to drive a person to remove one of their own teeth shows an extraordinary amount of mental dominant of behalf of the Babadook. Boomstick: I told you that books where bad for your brain. Wiz: Don't forget, the library watches this show and they have al your favorite gun magazines. Boomstick: Books are okay in my opinion! But you know something that wasn't okay for the Babadook; the power of a son's love. Aw, I hope you realized what you missed out on Boomstick Sr. Wiz: Samuel's unconditional love certainly did a number of the Babadook, but it didn't exactly kill it. On the contrary, all it did was force the Babadook into its new home; the house basement. Boomstick: Meaning that the Babadook will always exist, no matter how much you battle or it, or how many worms you feed it. Wiz: Just like the emotion of grief, you can't get rid of the Babadook. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Dook Battle! Get it? Wiz: Boomstick, choose one, and shut it! Boomstick: Fine; stifle my creativity... The Battle A young woman sat in her chair in the living room of a large house, flicking through a picture book of past memories. Suddenly, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye; a book she had never seen before, sitting on the table beside her, having apparently come out of nowhere. Puzzled, the woman picked it up and turned it over, reading the cover; Mister Babadook. The woman opened the book halfway, but obscuring the writing was a slip of paper, which possessed three lines of ominous writing; If you yourself cannot release, then it will come to take a piece. As she looked at the slip of paper, the front door swung open. The woman looked up in surprise, but found there was nobody there. But there was something beside her when she turned her head to the side; the Look-See. The woman leapt to her feet in shock and backed away from the creature as it observed her silently, even as she backed against the wall hyperventilating. And then she sensed another presence above her; looking up, she saw the Babadook clinging to the ceiling above her. Before she could let out a scream, it descended down and vanished, taking possession of the woman's body. She twitched for a moment, before fixing the Look-See with a murderous glare. FIGHT! The possessed woman reached behind her and seized a letter opener, brandishing it like a knife as she charged at the Look-See, swinging it down at the monster. The Look-See responded by neatly sidestepping the vicious downwards swing, and stepped back when the woman went for a wide slash. The woman tried for another downwards slash, but her wrist was wrapped by the Look-See in a clawed grip; lifting the woman off her feet via the hold on her wrist before delivering a power strike with its other fist, sending the woman flying back and through the door to the kitchen. Within the new room, the woman slammed into the central unit, and slumped onto the floor to watch as the Look-See started towards her. Getting back to her feet, she reached behind her and pulled a knife from the containment block, hurling it straight at the Look-See, which vanished before it could get hit. The woman turned to see the Look-See had teleported to the other side of the kitchen unit, prompting her to pull another knife from the block and throw it at her aggressor, only for the Look-See to vanish once more, this time appearing right beside her. The moment the woman turned around, the Look-See raked its claws across her face, leaving large, bloody scratches. In spite of the wounds, the woman grabbed the serrated knife and slashed at the Look-See. This time, the attack connected and deeply cut into the Look-See's throat with its serrated edge. Yet the Look-See appeared nonplussed, and the woman's eyes widened in surprise. Releasing the knife still sticking out of the Look-See's throat, she turned around temporarily to grab the largest knife from the block, but when she turned back, it wasn't the Look-See standing in front of her. It was a man. And in her moment of confusion, the Look-See's hands reached from underneath the cabinet and seized a hold of her knees with enough force to break them. The woman screamed in pain as she fell forward, turning over in spite of the pain to see the Look-See crawling out from underneath the cabinet and standing up above her. As it watched, her body started to convulse, before a black substance spurted from her mouth. As the last drop left her body, the Babadook was standing before the Look-See, its arms by its side and staring down the rival creature. Then the Babadook and Look-See flexed their claws and darted forward, swinging out with their respective talons twice, slashing each other across the face then chest. The Look-See went for another slash, only for the wrist to be grabbed by the Babadook, who grinned at the Look-See. This was the precursor for the Look-See suddenly shooting upwards into the air, gripped by the Babadook's telekinesis. It smashed straight through the ceiling and up into the according room; the bedroom. There, the Look-See smashed into the ceiling, only this time there wasn't enough power to also crash all the way through it. Its forceful assent brought to an end, the Look-See levitated itself down onto the ground, peering through the hole to see that the Babadook had vanished. The Look-See suddenly teleported as the Babadook, which had appeared behind it, slashed at it with its claws, the Look-See having foreseen the attack. The Look-See reappeared behind the Babadook, and as it turned in surprise, the Look-See seized a hold of its face with its gloved hand, smashing the Babadook's head into the wall opposite, spreading cracks along it. The Babadook's hands gripped the Look-See's arm as it tried to prize off the hold on its face. The Look-See wouldn't be budged as it looked on at the Babadook's efforts, slowly pushing its head further against the wall. The Babadook let out a ghostly wail of what appeared to be desperation, before it suddenly teleported out of the Look-See's grasp, appearing behind it. Before the Look-See could react, the Babadook grabbed a hold of the back of its collar and hurled it straight towards the door, which shattered under the impact. The Look-See slid across the landing, coming it a stop at the far end. Remaining stiff as a board, the Look-See rose back to its feet in a 90 degree angle rise to watch as an consuming wall of darkness advanced towards it, the Babadook's arms extending from it. A gust of unnatural wind blew through the corridor, sounding like a sinister wail. The Look-See, meanwhile, appeared un-phased even as the darkness crept around it, turning its head slightly as the Babadook's arms extended out, ready to grab the Look-See. Only for the Look-See to seized a hold of the Babadook's arms and rip them straight off. A wail resonated throughout the darkness as the stumps of the Babadook's arms spurted out black liquid. The Babadook's face loomed out the darkness to leer at the Look-See, only to find its movements were becoming sluggish, whilst the Look-See walked casually away from it at normal speed. The Babadook had been afflicted by the Look-See's time manipulation, and the former watched the latter descend down the stairs and back to the living room. The absence of the Look-See removed the time stop and the Babadook teleported itself into the living room, where it was greeted by a terrible sight for itself. It's book was being held open by the Look-See, the popup of the Babadook visible. As the Babadook watched in horror, the maw of the Look-See opened wide to bite down on the book, crumpling the popup in the process before tearing out a large portion of the book. The Babadook let out a deafening scream as the darkness it was composed of vanished and it's hat and coat fell to the floor, empty of their wearer forever. KO! The Babadook's hat and coat remain crumpled in the place they fell, as the injured woman looked up, dazed by the pain, to see the Look-See offering her its watch. Outcome Boomstick: Okay, that was more than a little confusing. Wiz, what just happened. Wiz: Don't worry, I'll explain it all. Popup: Although the Look-See spares individuals who have nothing to release, the same principle does not apply to monsters. Boomstick: Well, you don't have explain all of it; I know from good old intuition that the Look-See was defiantly the stronger of the two. The Babadook lifting up a 10 year old with telekinesis doesn't really stack up to the Look-See being able to tear people in half with its bare hands. Wiz: Indeed, but to be fair to the Babadook, it could measure up to the Look-See with some of the powers that they possessed. Both could cast illusions, both had teleportation and both could use telekinesis or levitation. But the Look-See had several other abilities that the Babadook just didn't, such as its time stopping and more consistent ability to recover from damage. Which brings us to our next point of discussion. Boomstick: Like how on Earth the Look-See was going to be able to actually kill the Babadook? I mean, it's said that once you know about the Babadook you couldn't get rid of it, so how could the Look-See; did it have something to do with the fact that it didn't actually have eyes to see it? Wiz: Well, possibly, but there are more concrete arguments for the Look-See being capable of delivering a final blow. And one of those lies in its battle with the Telos-made monster, brought to life with the wish to kill the Look-See. And guess what; the Look-See negated that wish by killing that same monster, proving that the laws used by other supernatural entities can be bypassed by the Look-See, including the Babadook's supposed immortality. Popup: The Look-See has also battled against Soot, a monster which is the embodiment of death, proving it can harm creatures based on abstract concepts, like the Babadook is to grief. Boomstick: But wait Wiz, wasn't that in a non-canon episode? Wiz: Yes, whilst it is technically non-canon, it is actually believable that the Look-See can replicate these capabilities in canon, considering that the Look-See and those other creatures like the Telos all exist in the same universe. Boomstick: Makes enough sense, meaning that the Look-See's superior strength, additional powers and monster-hurting capabilities would gave it the victory. Wiz: Well Boomstick, have you come up with an ending pun? Boomstick: 'Fraid not, and it's been driving me crazy. Hang on a moment, there's another note in my pocket. Wiz: An ending pun; what does it say? Boomstick:*Ahem*. 'If you yourself cannot release, then it will come to take a piece.' Wiz:... Boomstick:...Uh-oh... Wiz: The winner is the Look-See. Next Time Red armored teens From fan-appealing animes Issei Hyoudou vs. Ryuko Matoi Trivia *The connection between the Look-See and the Babadook is that they are both monstrous entities who manifest based on a person's pent up grief and what they cannot let go of. Furthermore, both follow mantras based on their occupation and have employed humans in their activities. In addition, both have a connection the word 'look'; it is used in the Look-See's name and in the Babadook's mantra. *This battle would have been in live-action *The original music of this fight would have been called 'In a Look-See' which is deprived from the Look-See's name and the often repeated phrase in the Babadook's book *This battle was originally Look-See vs. Creeper, but was changed to the current battle due to the more appropriate connections |-|Necromercer= BabadookvsLookSee.jpg|NecromercerV1 BabadookvsLooksee-V2.jpg|NecromercerV2 BabadookvsLookseeV3.jpg|NecromercerV3 BabadookvsLookseeV4.jpg|NecromercerV4 Description Babadook vs Crypt TV! Greif is something no one should hold onto, as it can ruin your life. These two exist to...exploit that. Will Look See's story end, or will Babadook get released?! Intro Necro: Tragedy can strike at any time. And after the tragedy, nothing's left but grief. Mercer: And sometimes, one just can't move past said tragedy. Necro: And that's why these two exist. Mercer: Babadook, the black hated and coated grief eating monster. Necro: And Look-See, The black suited and red gloved grief killing monster. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Babadook Is Let Into DEATH BATTLE! Look See Ticks Into DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Finale - 2020-02-05T150420.044.jpg|Set You Must Release-Prelude You Must Release-Fight Verdict Babadookwins.jpg Lookseewins.jpg Dedication Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Web Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Necromercer Category:Necromercer Version Category:Necromercer 2020 Category:Necromercer Special Episode Category:Necromercer Off Season Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:"Emotion" Themed Death Battles